The Land of Avarice
by Maiden of the Seven Stars
Summary: (AU) Slade is dead along with his cronies and the HIVE has been destroyed. With nothing left to do Cyborg starts to experiment, but when his 'experiment' gets in the way of Raven's powers they enter a new world and new problems.
1. Allergies

**OOC Intro:** My first Teen Titans Fan fic. I was originally going to create my own titans, but I couldn't get anything straight and the set characters were good enough for me. I'm using the same universe my other idea was in so it really is AU. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the titans, their tower, or their universe. I do own Avarice and everything in it along with Cyborg's time-space modifier.

* * *

"Steady.... Steady.... Easy does it..." came the angst filled voice of Cyborg.

"What has he been up to this time?" Raven asked in her usual monotonous voice.

"He did not say." Starfire said, floating just above the ground.

"All he said was wait in the living room." Robin said, flipping through yet another channel on their wide screen TV.

"Hey, slow down! That thing's fragile!" Cyborg cried again, louder and closer to the door. All eyes turned as the door slid open and revealed Cyborg glaring at a green llama. Beast Boy promptly became human again and glared back.

"It's not my fault you had to take this stupid whatchamajig out for show and tell!" he said, waving a hand at the cart behind them. Something had been covered with a white cloth and placed on a cart, which was tied to Beast Boy's waist.

Before Cyborg could reply Starfire had floated over, looking at the lumpy cloth.

"Stand back!" Cyborg said and as Starfire hovered back to the others who were gathered around the couch Cyborg cleared his throat and began to speak in his best announcer's voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present to you-" he whipped off the cloth from the object. "the....." he stopped there, at a loss for words.

The thing resembled a large arched wall mirror, without any glass in it. Bolts and screws and wires ran along the archway in seemingly random places and bits and pieces of random gunk seemed to have been tacked on in different places. A few light bulbs were screwed in as well, some on the inside and some on the out.

Beast Boy was the first to recovered from the awkward silence when everyone was trying to figure out something to say.

"You made me work for hours to get _that_ into the living room?!" he cried, shocked and turning red.

"So... what is it?" Raven said, quickly before they could start and argument. Starfire and Robin nodded in agreement.

"This is... ah... well..." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it's a.... space-time-continuum-modifying-device."

The stunned silence after this remark lasted even longer than the other ones.

"A what?!" Beast Boy asked, again the first to find something to say.

"It's something that allows time travel, but _how_ Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Well, I started looking through my memory banks and the chromaton detonator gave me the idea. If you could stop time couldn't you go through it?" Cyborg replied, still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um... Ro-" Starfire started to say just as Beast Boy jumped up.

"So if this thing can go back in time couldn't we-"

"It's supposed to go back in time, but I'm not sure it works yet." Cyborg said. "I tested with some soymilk-"

"So that's where-"

"But that's not the point. If we went through it we could risk getting trapped in time, or disappearing forever!" Cyborg said. "I don't even know if we'll be able to return!"

"Um... Cy-" Starfire said meekly but Raven was the one who spoke this time.

"Beast Boy, you cannot change what happened to Terra." she said as Beast Boy sighed, his entire body looking downcast.

In the silence that followed the girl's name Starfire spoke again, this time louder.

"Cyborg, you said you based the design off a Chromaton detonator?" she asked.

Cyborg nodded, and then he caught on.

"Oh no, _oh_ no!" he cried trying to push the thingamajig back into the hallway as Starfire stared to sneeze.

"Ah-Ahhh-ACHOOOO!"

There was a bright flash of green light.

"Oooh!" Beast Boy moaned, grabbing his head. Raven emerged from the floor where she had managed to sink herself before Starfire sneezed. Robin peered up from behind the couch, pushing his jelled hair back into place. Cyborg's groan of pain became a yelp and a cry as he got up, seeing what had happened to his machine.

The bronze colored arch had been blown off, the light bulbs and wires that had run along it shattered and broken, sparking with electricity. Bits and fragments of strange objects littered the floor and cart as well as the head of a screw and a strange crystal shaped object. The base of the modifier as still intact, amazingly enough, and Beast Boy was the one to point it out.

"Well, at least the base is still intact." he said with an awkward chuckle. Cyborg glared at him.

"I am truly sorry, Cyborg." Starfire said, her eyes downcast. "Could you not rebuild it?"

"Rebuild it!? Impossible, the main power source," Cyborg pointed to the crystal "goes in a very delicate sensor. Any slight jarring would completely destroy the circuit, and now it's been completely busted!" his last words became a wail.

"Cyborg, calm down. We'll find a way to fix your machine." Robin said, putting a hand on Starfire's worried shoulder. "Raven, can't you use your powers to get the power source back in place?" he asked, turning to Raven.

She nodded and raised a hand. "Azarath Metrion Synthos." she said monotonously and her black aura surrounded the crystal. The crystal lifted into the air and, with a point from Cyborg, settled into it's appropriate spot. Raven held on a little longer, twitching the crystal ever so slightly, and suddenly power was running through the base again.

Cyborg whooped with delight but his voice was drowned out by the blipping and crackling of the time-space modifier. It flashed with electricity and Raven's black aura before there was a blinding flash of light and the screams of the Titans faded into nothing.

* * *

Okay, did you like it? Please review it, I live off reviews, and I will accept flamers though I'd appreciate knowing exactly what you don't like. Constructive criticizim is always appreciated and actually enjoyed. I will try to update this within the next two weeks, if I get a review or two.

Darkwolf


	2. Island in the Fog

**Author's Notes**: Here's chapter two, you can all thank Bringer for reviewing now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans or their world. I do own Avarice and anything in it or anything that occurs in it. Cyborg's machine thing is also mine.

* * *

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy said, rubbing his hair to get the rest of the dust and dirt from his hair.

The other titans were in a similar condition, dust and dirt coating their clothes. In the case of Robin, he had landed with his feet in mud puddle.

"We fell out of the sky, I do not think that is supposed to happen." said Starfire, hovering up and down in worry. "And this is not our home."

Indeed it was not. The titans were standing in a field, apparently, that stretched up to a lake. Little tufts of green vegetables poked out from the ground at their feet in columns and pipes irrigated them with water. Mostly the earth was dry and dirty, which accounted for the dust on their clothes.

"So why are we here then? Cyborg, what happened?" Beast Boy cried, waving his arms about in the air, but it was Raven who provided the explanation.

"Somehow my powers and Cyborg's machine reacted together and created a dimensional gap, which we were dragged into." Raven said, flicking the last bit of dirt off her shoulder.

"But how? If your powers and Cyborgs machine had some sort of... chemical reaction, we shouldn't have been taken here." Robin pointed out, trying his best to remove the mud from his shoes.

Raven turned to Cyborg and the other titans followed her gaze. The half-robot titan was sitting on the ground where he had landed, disregarding the crushed plants beside him.

"I know how." Cyborg said after a moment. "When Starfire sneezed she destroyed the frame on top of the modifier. That was the only thing confining the rift the machine created. Without the frame holding it back the rift must have expanded until the power couldn't hold it anymore, and we were in the rift zone."

The titans were silent, observing this new problem and soaking in the information that Cyborg had given them.

"But how do we return home?" Starfire asked finally, her hands clenched in worry. Heads turned her way, all waiting for some kind of answer.

"I don't know." Cyborg said with a heavy sigh, tracing circles in the ground with one mechanical finger.

The silence that followed this remark was much shorter than the last, since after only a few seconds the titans heard a shout. They all turned, Raven and Starfire in the air, with powers and Starbolts ready to fire. Beast boy crouched, ready to change form, and Cyborg's right arm became a cannon again. Robin pulled out his exploding disks and held them at ready.

Only a few seconds later a mob of people came running towards them, each carrying a pitchfork or some other farming tool.

"Teen Titans-" Robin started but the mop was almost upon them. "RUN!" he finished, putting his throwing disks back into his belt. Immediately the titans turned, with Beast Boy becoming a cheetah, and raced towards the lake where the mob was driving them to. At the lake they turned around and saw that they were surrounded. Someone threw a pitchfork at Starfire and Robin kicked it away.

"We're going across the lake!" Robin declared, seeing there was nowhere left to run. Starfire offered him a hand, which he gladly took, and she began flying across the water with Raven. Beast Boy took a moment longer to become pterodactyl and grab Cyborg with his talons before flying over as well.

As the mob's shouting became less and less the titans all sighed.

"Where to now?" Cyborg asked as they flew, Beast Boy bringing him alongside the others.

"We keep flying." Raven said, her hood drawn up.

"Surely we cannot keep flying forever?" Starfire asked.

"No, we're just going to the other side of this lake, look there it is!" Robin said, pointing to a piece of land that stuck out from the far distant shoreline. It was hard to see and surrounded by fog.

"You know, I think that's an island." Cyborg said, focusing on the piece of land with his robotic eye. "Sensors confirm that it's an island, just like the one Titan Tower stands on."

"So that's our island?" Starfire queried.

"This is an alternate dimension, who knows what can be created." Raven said in reply.

"Yeah, remember Larry?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, that seemed like eternity, the island in the fog appeared beneath the hovering feet of the titans. With more than a few sighs the titans dropped back to the ground and Beast Boy became human again.

"Sheesh, Cyborg you weigh a ton!" he remarked, massaging his arms.

"It was only because you were carrying him for so long." Raven remarked scornfully, looking around.

They had landed on the borders of a large forest, with lush grass beneath their feet. Fog covered most of the area around them and they could see little beyond the forest edge.

"Where do we go now?" Starfire asked, not as tired as Beast Boy was from carrying Robin.

"Into the forest, we can't exactly stay here all day." Robin said, leading the way. The others couldn't help noticing how he had pulled out his retractable pole, just in case.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned as he pushed aside yet another dew covered branch from his path.

"How long have we been wandering around here?" he asked.

"A few hours I'd say, we have to keep going." Robin said, brushing past more branches.

"Dude, that's what you said the last time I asked!" Beast Boy snapped irritably. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that if we keep going something will be waiting for us." Robin replied.

"Quit your complaining, you're just wasting energy." Raven said as she glided silently after the first two boys, her powers bending back every branch in her way.

"What about you, why are you following him?" Beast Boy snapped again, getting himself thwacked with a dew sodden bush.

"Robin is our friend, he would not lead us wrong." Starfire said as she and Cyborg emerged through the last branch blocked way.

"Oh yeah, then what about that!" Beast Boy cried, jerking his thumb behind him where the fog had shifted revealing a shape.

The titans stopped, each looking in a different direction. There were shapes in the fog, moving shapes.

"Beast Boy, what are they?" Robin asked as he backed up towards the rest of the team.

"Can't you tell?" Beast Boy asked. "They're wolves!"

At that point the fog decided to clear, revealing two pure white wolves looking towards the titans. The wolves were all around them, each of them could feel it in their own separate way.

"Titans get ready!" Robin ordered, pulling out his disks again. Beast Boy became a tiger and roared. Starfire summoned her Starbolts and Raven her powers. Cyborg aimed his beam cannon into the fog.

"Stop, all of you." cried a voice from beyond the wolves. Immediately the fog cleared out, as if by some force of magic, and the circle of wolves was revealed.

They were large creatures with eerie yellow eyes. Each had a pelt of pure white, almost as if they were spirits, and their fur was long and silky. Their muzzles were calm and almost serene, showing no agitation or fear of the Titans.

The two wolves the titans had seen first drew apart, revealing another wolf with a pelt of the darkest brown that one could possibly still differentiate from black. It's eyes were gray and more human-like than the calm feral eyes of the white wolves and around it's neck, on a woven silver thread, hung a blue six-pointed star-shaped jewel, wrapped in thin streams of silver.

The black wolf regarded the titans with a nod to each before speaking.

"You can put down your weapons, we will not harm you." it said, sitting down peaceably and licking a fore paw. With a rustle and a thump the rest of the wolves followed it's example.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said, becoming human again. "Did you just talk?"

The black wolf regarded him shrewdly.

"You are not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"Well... um...." Beast Boy was at a loss for words and look towards the other titans for an answer.

"No we're not." Robin said awkwardly, eyeing the white wolves.

"Anything to do with an inter dimensional gateway?" the black wolf, which was definitely a she-wolf by her tone asked with a chuckle at the Titan's shocked faces.

"I know all there is to know about the happenings of Avarice. Come, I think you'll need a place to stay." she said, getting to her paws and passing the titans to exit through the other side of the circle leaving the titans staring at her with blank looks on their faces.

"Woah, that was just weird." Beast Boy said as the black wolf started to disappear into the fog.

"Should we follow it?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Robin said, following the wolf. Starfire floated after him in a worried fashion.

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg and Raven who both shrugged. Raven glided after Robin and after some prodding Beast Boy followed with Cyborg bringing up the rear. The circle of wolves dispersed until only a few ran along either side of them, shifting shapes in the fog.

* * *

So, there's chapter two. Please please please review! I can't keep writing if you don't keep reviewing! Bringer, if you review again it will be appreciated but I won't update until someone new says something about this.

Darkwolf


End file.
